Hana-chan/Alternative Outfits
This page is for alternate outfits Hana has worn over the years in different forms of Media. For information, pictures, and information regarding Hana's normal clothing visit her page. Other outfits *A white kimono with sunflowers with two small orange flowers in her hair. *The schools gym uniform. *A monster-ish costume consisting of a brown-yellow dress with messy shawl top and skirt, along with long orange sleeves and a fuzzy red lions mane styled hat around her head, along with two small demons horns. Her teeth shaped to resemble rounded-top fangs. *An orange top with white lining and white short shorts. *Pale yellow marching band uniform. *A bandit/thief mask and bag used to carry items. *Astronaut suit. *In one episodes intro, Baby Hana-chan was depicted in a Santa costume carrying a big white bag with big pink bow. *One TCG shows Hana-chan with a green jacket/Chinese robe holding a red wrapped gift that has yellow rope on it and multiple white flowers all over it. *Hana-chan has pretended to be Onpu a few times. *A very few times Hana-chan has wore her hair in very big puffs. Resembling a flower or three-tiered Afro. In the same episode she wore her hair in a ringed/curled pile with a big curl on the very top. *A pale pink, loosely worn apron with flowers along the bottom. *A track suit resembling the schools female gym uniform in color. Appears in both an episode of Dokkan, and a TCG. *For badminton, Hana-chan wore a pink shirt with white lining and collar, as well as deep berry colored short shorts. *Fish sellers attire, consisting of her normal outfit with a blue rubber apron over it and a green head cloth. *A lime green bikers shirt with white in the front and a number printed on it, dark teal gym shorts/tight pants above her knees, and a green helmet with a see through visor. *Caveman dress with dark yellow coloring and tiger-like brown stripes, bones in her hair and a bone over her nose. *For winter, Hana-chan wore a pale pink coat with white fluffy lining and six buttons going down the center. On her head is a white cap with flowers printed all over it, resembling her normally worn shirt. *in a dokkan episode she wore a wrestling announcers uniform. *A pastel pink dress with T-shirt sleeves and pleat skirt with a brighter pink tank top over this, resembling a school uniform. With a blue bow at her chest and red ribbons in her hair. She also has a powder blue backpack. *A deep blue school uniform swimsuit with red cap. *A many layered pale yellow wedding dress with a see through white layer on this, a very long white see through veil with small pearl earrings, a lace necklace, and a white bouquet. *Pink bathing suit styled gymnast outfit with pink slip on shoes. *Another CGI depicts Hana-chan riding on a yellow sail while wearing a long sleeved white shirt underneath of an orange life jacket, a purple cap with writing on the front, and dark blue jeans. *When the girls first experienced Halloween, Hana-chan while in baby form was put into a deep yellow-odd shaded sea monster costume. She seemed to generally enjoy wearing it. *One TCG depicts her as a mermaid wearing a pale pink seashell bra and having a pale pink tail, while the fins are a darker pink. On her neck and both wrist are pale sky blue colored pearls. *When the girls pulled sweet potatoes from the ground, Hana-chan as a baby wore a pink top with yellow pants. *A soft blue long sleeved nurses uniform with white apron piece, white nurse hat, and long white socks and shoes. *Hana-chan's puffy self has a small tuft of bangs and very long ears worn with fluffy blond hair like scrunchies. She also has on her cuffs from her gloves. *Zebra body suit. *A pale pink-white fat bunny costume that hides her bangs, but not her pigtails. The cheeks of the outfit are fluffy, as well as having her wing clips at the top of the head. *Hana-chan's self made Majoranger costume, which resembles the one worn by a superhero in the show Onpu stars in. It consists of a white-plated tank top with a big golden crest piece with her tap in the center and big ruffled sleeves resembling her normal shirts. She also has on a skirt worn in pleat-style but with ruffles, her normal witch gloves, and robot-like boots with golden knee pads. She also seems to have on a very long white scarf, and on her head wears a white thin headband with a big gold H in the center, while her normal wings have become bigger and held with golden pieces. *A cute berry colored dress with ruffles at the shoulder, revealing pastel pink puff sleeves and gray-white up-turned wrist cuffs. The dresses skirt has deep blue lining and white ruffles lining the hem. A pink cap with a magenta bow on the side, and short brown boots with pale pink laces and bow at the top. She also holds a mint green lunchbox/purse with a heart in the center. *Like Onpu, Hana-chan also gained a devil costume. However hers is more cutesy, then sexy. Hana-chan gains a deep blue tank top dress with big ruffled skirt lining, along with a pale blue ruffle skirt underneath, Red maryjane like shoes with lace wrapped around her ankle, bad wings and bat wing hair clips, and orange multi-wrapped strings/thin ribbons around both wrist. *In a tennis match against Doremi. Hana-chan wore an outfit resembling her witch uniform almost. Consisting of a pale chiffon yellow louse with orange ruffles on the sleeves, a yellow skirt with designs and orange bows along the bottom, and orange under layer ruffles, tall knee length boots with small orange ribbons, and orange winged hair clips. Her hair was also put into a curled ringlet style while she resembles a "Noblewoman" type personality. *Another wedding dress Hana-chan wore consist of a very similar dress but with very tiny white ribbons along the outer skirts hemline and a much shorter veil that is pale yellow-white in color and clipped to her hair with multiple tiny pink flowers. She also has below the elbow length white gloves. Her boquet is bright pink held together in a white ruffled piece of material. Also in her hair are tiny pieces of flowers or a similar material. *A Christmas costume consisting of a red tank top and pair of shorts made of wool/fluffy material, along with pink hair bows with Deer antlers, a red deer nose, a bell at her chest, and on her wrist and ankles is red fluffy material with deer hooves and feet. Oddly she is holding a shot and a nurses kit. *Another costume Hana-chan made for herself consist of a white dress that resembles her witch dress, but modified. Having blue with darker blue stripped sleeves, a big pink flower on her chest, multi layered skirts of soft blue, deep blue, white, and red. On both wrist her cuffs are golden with red gems and she has a very big noticeable pink puff hat with a crown design on the front and golden orb shapes along the top. She also seems to have a 3-tiered blue object connected to the outfit or hat. Category:Fashions Category:Lists Category:Outfits